


Mission: Control

by HanLives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han x Leia, Hanleia Summer Secret Santa Exchange 2017, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-ESB, Pre-Relationship, Temptation, Undercover, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hanleia, oh so mild, very mild M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanLives/pseuds/HanLives
Summary: Pre-ESB undercover!Hanleia trifle written as a general contribution for everyone in the Hanleia Summer Secret Santa Exchange.





	Mission: Control

Leia leaned against the high top cantina table, seemingly intent on the rogue spacer in blood stripes, but her focus was far from fixed. The bar filled up as they awaited their contact, and her eyes subtly darted around the room, scanning for any breach in mission security. On the other side of the table, Han did the same. It was getting harder to hear each other, so they hovered precariously across the scarred wooden surface to stay in communication.

The unlikely duo had become friendlier than they’d ever imagined possible over the past few years. Throughout the course of numerous missions, from the sublime to the ridiculous, an easy trust was established between the seeming opposites, though neither acted on the deeper feelings they harbored for each other.

Times were tough for a Rebellion that hadn’t quite found its footing yet, and remained essentially on the run despite their Death Star victory. Between the Empire and omnipresent bounty hunters, the constant uncertainty of life left both Han and Leia with serious fears and reluctance to form real attachments of any kind, let alone romantic ones. Though it didn’t stop the impulse, it was simply too much to ask or hope.

The temperature in the cantina had gone up sharply in the last five minutes, as beings crowded into any free floor space they could find. Leia tugged at the neckline of her burgundy jumpsuit. The clothing blended in with the locals, but she found the synthetic material a little too clingy for her liking. Han could sense her irritation behind the glow of perspiration and the easygoing barfly persona she’d adopted for the mission. She was good in the role, but he knew her too well.

He hoped their contact would show up soon so they could escape and just get back to being themselves, although he had to admit, he didn’t exactly mind his current view of her clavicle. How something so innocent could send his worlds-weary imagination into overdrive was beyond him, as were numerous things where she was concerned. _Yeah, they needed to get out of there before he got carried away and said something stupid. About her collarbone, of all things._

Leia’s attention was elsewhere. She sensed eyes on her, and couldn’t detect the source. She only knew the feeling was not a good one. Something was not right here. Han would never hear her over the din in their current positions so she ambled around the table in character with just a hint of a suggestive strut, belying her actual aim. Han watched her closely— her eyes were on him like a predator on prey, which he knew was part of her act, _but damn, was it? And Gods, was she now dancing?_

Emboldened by the ruse, Leia’s saunter had become something altogether other as her stride melded with the percussive bass of the cantina music. Han was more than taken aback, he was _taken_ , thoroughly, with this new view of the always self-possessed though never this flagrantly sexy Leia. His heart raced in his chest as she drew near, sliding herself betwixt his thighs, still moving to the beat, still very much in control.

 _He could smell her, for crying out loud_ — smell her neck and that clavicle that shone like sweet temptation itself just above that ridiculous jumpsuit. The heat radiating off of her was palpable, and he couldn’t help but imagine how hot she could get in a more private setting. He felt blood begin to flow to places it oughtn’t, not in that completely inopportune moment. They had a mission, and he couldn’t lose focus for a second.

He gritted his teeth, lips curling into a tight grin, pretending this was the most natural thing in the galaxy, even as she brought her mouth next to his ear. Now he could feel her breath, her respiration accelerated from the dancing, just like it would be in numerous other lewd scenarios that filled his brain in that instant. _No_ , he berated himself. _Pay attention, Solo. Downshift or you’ll get us both killed._

“We’re being watched. Play along,” she murmured, her dulcet alto slightly strained, yet in control.

Just then someone backed into her, jostling her against him, and before she could stop her forward motion, her mouth brushed the shell of his ear. He instinctively grabbed her arms to stop her fall, and their resultant positions looked for all intents and purposes like a lovers’ clinch. He was startled by the sudden closeness, but tried not to show it.

Aware of the watcher, she furthered the charade by kissing his earlobe. With a stifled groan, he shifted his hips and slid his hands over her back in response. Leia’s body betrayed her with a shudder of pleasure. They’d never been this close, and the intense enjoyment of Han Solo’s caress was something she wasn’t prepared to reveal, certainly not then and there.

“Easy, flyboy,” she murmured, trying to steady her own heart rate while regaining her composure.

It was too late though. Han felt the tremor that coursed through her and read it for exactly what it was. A lascivious grin stole across his mouth, as he leaned into her ear.

“You sure that’s what you want, Princess? Easy?”

Leia’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was his words or the warmth of his breath or the honey-dipped baritone of his voice resonating from her ears down to the goosebumps that had formed over every inch of her body. _In any event, it was neither the time nor place._ She needed to take control back somehow.

“Well, I’m not looking for the opposite at the moment,” she answered with a wry smirk.

Han’s eyebrows arced softly in amusement. He leaned back in, his full lips deliberately brushing the smooth ridge of her tragus.

“Uh huh… well, you just let me know when you want hard, okay?”

Leia’s breath caught in her throat, first with unspooling desire and then with unchecked laughter. _How did he do this to her?_ Turning her on and cracking her up by turns was a skill exclusive to Han Solo. In that instant, they actually _were_ the happy, horny pair they were pretending to be, and it dawned on her that it felt really natural and really good.

She let that captivating thought settle for a giddy moment, then suddenly remembered her situation. Turning to face the room while still in Han’s casual embrace, Leia slipped back into her role, returning to both her dance and her surveillance. His hands slid down from her arms to her hips, now undulating with the sensuous motion she’d resumed. She was in perfect charge, scanning the space for the watcher as well as their contact, who was now officially late.

On the opposite end of the control spectrum was Han, whose mind and body were engaged in a desperate civil war against each other and themselves. He knew he had to keep his head in the very dangerous game that was their mission, but his head was also keenly aware of every inch of her posterior, wrapped in that now fully amazing clingy jumpsuit, brushing against him in maddeningly slow circles.

His body was a lost cause. His cock ached with need for her now, and he only hoped she somehow hadn’t noticed amid the many distractions that surrounded them. He closed his eyes tight and tried to imagine anything, _anything_ that would take his mind off of her, but right now, her ass pressed against his rock hard shaft was _everything_. It took every bit of restraint he possessed not to thrust his hips forward. _Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?_

The song eventually ended, and Leia leaned back against him, tilting her head up to whisper in his ear again.

“He’s here.”

And in a matter of seconds, a small lighter was deposited on the table behind him by a being who did not even stop to look at them before heading for the door.

Leia pivoted in Han’s arms and reached around him, running her hands over his waist. Standing on tiptoe to press a few warm kisses against his neck, she palmed the lighter and slid it into his back pocket, squeezing his well-muscled ass for good measure. Even she couldn’t say if that was part of her cover or for her personal gratification. She couldn’t say, but she had definite suspicions.

Whatever her reasons, Han caught fire, placing a searing kiss on her collarbone— that oddly provocative stretch of milky white flesh that tempted him all night. It felt like the utmost intimacy, even if it was ostensibly part of the act. Inhaling deeply, his tongue flicked against it, tasting her salty sweet skin before he caught himself and looked into her eyes.

“Gods, Leia,” he breathed, incredulous at her power over him.

Her insides thoroughly melted from his kiss, the sound of her name in his mouth sent another frisson of electricity straight through her. Leia’s skin flushed crimson as she slowly raised her lust-heavy eyes to look at him. Time all but stopped when she bit her glossy pink lower lip before speaking.

“You said to let you know when I wanted it hard.”

Very few things in this galaxy took Han Solo by surprise, but Leia Organa was turning out to be an endlessly thrilling revelation: _The noble princess had a wicked side, and a damn near pornographic one at that_. Han’s head dropped back with a burst of laughter that rang out over the noise of the cantina. He shook his head in exultant wonder. The myriad feelings he’d hidden in his heart for her to date had taken on yet another dimension.

Leia’s sly grin was as sultry as it was mischievous, and she took both of his hands to drag him from the room. As much as she wanted to kiss him, _really_ kiss him, right in the middle of that loud, filthy cantina, their mission was still incomplete and there was work to be done, not to mention her unabated sense of being observed. In a few short jumps, however, they would be on Ord Mantell, and maybe then they’d be free to embark on a more personal quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome mods, authors and readers! So glad I participated and got over my hesitation to write SW fic. Can't wait to read all the submissions!


End file.
